


Who ya Gonna call?

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Roger,John and Freddie are the current Ghostbusters when Brian puts in an application to join and is hired by them,gets on very well with Freddie.when Brian leaves the Ghostbusters after five years from when the ghostbusters formed November 7th 1984,Freddie ends up distant in those five years before he,John and Roger Reunite after a court trial.Brian ends up back with them after he finds out Gozer is back and trying to get revenge.(Set in NY City,1984)
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**_Freddie as Peter Venkman_ **

**_Roger as Ray Stantz_ **

**_John as Egon Spengler_ **

**_Brian as Winston_ **

**_Veronica as Dana_ **

**_Mary Austin as Janine Melnitz_ **

**_Jim beach as Lenny(the Mayor)_ **

**_Paul Prenter as Walter Peck_ **

** _Roger,John and Freddie are the current Ghostbusters when Brian puts in an application to join and is hired by them,gets on very well with Freddie.when Brian leaves the Ghostbusters after five years from when the ghostbusters formed November 7th 1984,Freddie ends up distant in those five years before he,John and Roger Reunite after a court trial.Brian ends up back with them after he finds out Gozer is back and trying to get revenge.(Set in NY City,1984)_ **

** _........_ **

** _November 7th 1984,Wednesday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey there!

I'm Freddie and i'm Thirty four,i'm part of the Ghostbusters.with my two friends,Roger and John,we started this business because we got kicked out of the University we use to teach at.I have a degree in Psychology,John is all all work No play where as Roger and i do fuck around.We do have our car,the Ecto 1,Roger had got it for us to which we all added to it,now we have our uniforms well jump suits really and proton packs,Ghost traps.

We hired a Secretary,Mary.We have our first ghost catch as of tonight."WE GOT ONE!",Mary yells.the rest of us slide down our fireman pole since we turned an old fire house into our business and home.we live in New York City,into the Ecto 1 we go."roger!slow down",I'm more of the Jokey type,Roger gets scared easily and a little over excited,John is level headed.its at the hotel,on Main street.

as said we are discreet with our proton packs,"lets split?",i ask"sure",Roger grins.not even five minutes into the job,"Freddie,slimer is staring right at me",Roger says through the radio."Roger,its staring at me,coming right for me",i screamed.Roger came running round the corner"it slimed me",Roger was still giggling and being fascinated.John walked around the corner.i got up,we chased slimer into the ballroom."heat 'em up!",i say.

"Don't cross the streams!",John says"you tell us this now?",Roger says."We could all die if you cross the streams!",John says"just get the damn thing!",i went first."roger!",we held it up."John the trap!",i say.we turn off the packs,took the trap out to the car. 

**_ three days later,November 10th 1984,Saturday _ **

We've been getting a lot of attention over the past three days,John was out at a girls apartment because there was a demon dog in her fridge,i rolled my eyes when John told me.We had just got back from catching two more ghosts in an hour."we have a new hire",mary says.I looked him up and down,"you're hired,This is Roger Taylor and John Deacon,i'm Freddie Mercury",i say."this is Mary Austin our Secretary",i say."you don't look good",i say to roger.

Mary hands us the worksheet"Oh great two more free repeaters!",Roger whined.

John showed him how to use the ghost storage Containment system,i sat in my 'office' which is basically behind the secretary desk."so what are you a doctor of?",Brian asked"Psychology,i have a degree",i say."what about Deacon?",he asked"PhD in paranormal studies"i say."taylor?",he asked"exact same,be aware John is all work no play where as Roger and i do fuck around,Roger is the only one who understands Johns Scientific talk",i say.

"Thai?",Roger suggests"to spicy",John says"Chinese?",i say"every day",Roger says"pizza!",we all agree on it.i got the take out Pizza,brought it back.we split it between us,We all went down to the Library upon hearing a ghost haunting it.it looked right at us to which i pulled Roger and John away from it."what do we do?",Brian asked"Get her!",Roger says"wow good going Roger get her Roger",i wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

Roger ran out ahead of us"damn wimp",i muttered."run",John says,we didn't look back."wow get her!roger get her",i smacked him upside the head."at least we got a sample of the ecto plasm",John says"one day John,all i ask,stop the tech talk!",he shook his head."you just don't understand"he says,John and i share a look then shake our heads while Roger speeds down Main street.

We were getting a lot of fame from the press and we've made our way into the papers,magazines,even onto mugs."so John,do we get to meet this Veronica girl?",i wiggle my eyebrows.We got back to the firehouse,parked the car."i'll be in my office!",i say."Mary Any calls?",i ask"None",she says"Customers?",head shake."good job isn't it?",i half smile,i got a smile in return,kicked up my feet on my desk in my office.

"So why did you decide to join us?",i ask Brian"out of interest",he says."gonna have to pull your weight around here if you're gonna be one of us,going to have to learn your way around the proton pack,and how to use a trap",i say..We've got a lot of letters for news interviews which roger agreed to. 

We all left for that interview.I again slap him upside the head,this time we let John drive."I can't believe we are doing this",the three of us glared at Roger."this is your fault",i tell him"I don't regret it!",John looked at us"slap him already,and slow down!",Brian finally spoke up"you're not so bad",i tell him."neither are you Mercury",he says."one question,who would you date out of me,Roger and John?",i ask"Well,since you said John is all work,Roger is just a normal guy and i'd say i would date you",he says"why?",i ask"you seem like the fun type,Jokey",he says"thank you",i say. 

"well boys",John snapped us from our little conversation.we got out the Ecto 1,"never again are we trusting you",i snap at Roger."well today New York,i have the honour of having the Ghostbusters here with me",the presenter says."I'm Freddie Mercury",i say"Roger Taylor",roger says to which i roll my eyes."John Deacon,the brains",i look at him"this is Brian May,our newest member",i say.

**_ November 11th 1984,Sunday _ **

We had all gone to bed late,i of course had a stupid wet dream,woke up with cum soaked boxers!

"now its our turn",Roger says"shut up Roger,you had a wet dream too,you got a handjob by a Ghost",i tell him"John fell off his bed,Brian was kicking into the air",i say."shut up you two",John's awake.I took a shower which is well deserved after a night of catching ghosts and running around doing so.

I grabbed my clothes,plaid button up shirt,blue and green with blue jeans,loafers.Roger's in a black T shirt,khaki jeans.with trainers."roger!you're buying breakfast!",i yell.

"not yet boys,that girl from the other day is here",John says"someone's got a girlfriend!",the three of us tease him,"She's not my girlfriend!",blusher much.

At this point,we're all made to check out the apartment."where did you say you saw this Demon?",i ask"the Fridge",she says.I look at Roger,I open the Fridge"oh my god",i was cut off"what?",she asked"all the junk food how can you eat this?",she looked at me"i swear i saw dogs,growing and snarling,it said Zuul",she says.

"Can you Describe what you saw?",John asked her.she does,"i'm leaving",i sigh"i'm with you",Roger and Brian say"see you later John,good luck",i grin."hey rog?",he looked at me"get her",he shook his head,laughing.We got into the car,I drove this time."Chinese?",i ask"Freddie,we get that everyday,look at us,we're famous",Roger says."Thai?",Brian says"to spicy",i say"Italian?",Roger says."okay Italian it is",i say.

"pizza?",we share a look,agreed on it."maybe catching ghosts isn't so bad after all",i say."what are you saying?",Brian asked"I never agreed to this in the first place,it was Johns idea,he founded our business,Roger and i cleaned up the place,hired Mary",i say.

I pulled into the garage,parked.Roger took the Pizza.i climbed up the pole just to show off. "Freddie really?",Roger asks"you forget i'm the stronger one",i say."and the jerk",he says"fuck off",i laugh."come on Brian,don't be scared",i tease."want the big ol' teddy bear to show you?",i tend to go to far with teasing.

he went red with embarrassment.i slid down,"its easy",i say"this'll sound dirty but you gotta wrap your legs around it before pulling yourself up",i did so,Roger and i started eating the pizza."if you can't do it use the stairs!",i call down."Freddie,i'd watch where you're going",Roger says,with that,i fell through the hole,grabbed the pole on my way down"i'm fine",i say"are you sure?",John asked"fuck off John",i laugh"don't be a show off",he says."where's your humour?",i ask"i'm sure its up your ass",i joked.

"i can fire you,you know",he says"no,you can't,i hired myself,if i wanted to,i could quit",i say."go on then",he says"fine,I quit Ghostbusters",i say,i went up to the bedrooms."Brian!Take my place",i yelled."what did you do?",Roger asked"oh i quit",i say."you can't!we need four of us",Roger says"should've thought of that before John went mental",i say.

"WE GOT ONE!",Mary yells.I sighed,suited up.grabbed my boots,put them on.we all dash out to the car,i drove this time.Down to the Hotel again,screeched the tires while parking.grabbed our proton packs."ready?",Roger asked."Ghostbusters go!",we split up.

"I saw it i saw it!",roger says over his radio"its staring right at me",i say."ugly little spud ain't it",Roger says"Roger,i think it can hear you",it came for me,i screamed again,Damn slimer."it slimed me again",i got up.

"Ugh disgusting",the slime flew from my hands."lets catch the little bugger!",i say."the elevator to Twelfth",i say"going up?",i ask"i'll take the next one",the man says."the ball room!",Roger says."heat em up",i say."on!",they say"ready?",John asked"ready!",we grin"Hold it!",i say.Roger,Brian and John hold it,i set the trap.

"bring him down boys",i step on the button,we all watch."he's caught",i say."back to me quitting",i say,we dealt with the trap once back at the fire house.I went up to the bedrooms,took off my boots.i'm bloody tired."Mercury?",i look up"what do you want may?",i ask."to seduce you",he deadpans"fuck off then",i say.

he trapped me under him"get off me Brian",i tell him"No,not until you kiss me",he says"i'm not gay",i say"really Taylor says otherwise",he says."Just get off me!",i say.he left the room,five minutes after this.the door shut and locked on its own"Roger?John?Brian!LET ME OUT",i was really freaking out,i smelt smoke.i tried to unlock the door. 

"Brian!"we have no fire extinguisher in the room.the door was kicked in,by Roger.."the fuck happened?",he asked"i don't know Roger,the door shut and locked itself,then the room went up in flames",i tell him."Vigo",he says"excuse me what?",i ask."vigo",he says"A powerful god,torturer,he was shot,stabbed,poisoned,stretched,cut up into bits",he says.

i went down the pole,"you don't look good",Brian says"shut up,you have no say",i tell him"you started this",i say"what the fuck do you mean?",he asked"he got stuck in the bedrooms,Vigo is back",Roger says."he wanted to kill Freddie,we all know why",John says.

"i'm not going near the bedrooms tonight"i say.I sat in my office,"i'm sorry i am sorry",Brian says."its fine,i'm just a little spooked",i say. "thought you were use to this?",he asked"Not exactly,i have shit going on with the Museum directer",i say"Yarnosh?",i nodded."Yep,he's possessed as Vigo,wants me dead",i sigh.

i felt my chair got from under me,"ROGER!",he laughed."fuck you Roger",i snap."Why can't you ever leave me alone?!",i ask."What crawled up his ass?",Roger says"fuck off,how would you like it if Vigo tried to kill you?!",i snap."I QUIT!",i yelled."FOR GOOD!",i went to my apartment.

kept the lights on,a knock on the door startled me"who is it?!",i yell out"who the fuck do you think?",i roll my eyes"what do you want Brian?",i ask."i can tell you're bloody terrified you bugger",he says.he stayed at my apartment.

I keep a Proton pack with me since i stole an extra.a ghost nanny flew to the window,i held it while setting the trap."i'm staying",Brian says"go home",i tell him"No",he says, _then_ he kissed me....."hear that?",i ask.we share a look,"Zuul",we say.we went fucking running in full suit.to the fire house"BOYS!WE GOT ONE!",Brian yelled.i pulled the car around,they came running.i sped off to the apartment building,we went to Dana's apartment,grabbed our proton packs.

"Ready?",i ask.we all went up to the roof top with the whole of NY watching.We got escorted by the cops and the Military."who's that?",Brian asked"Gozer",i say"i thought Gozer was a man",he says"its whatever it wants to be",John says"get her Roger get her",i say,he looked at me,i nod."Are you a god?",Gozer asked,Roger looked back at me,i nod,fist to my chest"No",he says,we all groan"then die!",we were blasted"you idiot",John says to him.

"when he asks if you are a god!YOU SAY YES!",Brian and i yelled at him."Heat em up",Roger says"on",we say."Ready",we all shout."DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS!",John yelled.

"On three",john says"one",i say"two",Roger says"three!",Brian says.we all crossed our streams and looked away,didn't work,only Neutralised it.

"i didn't think of anything",i say"did you?",Brian shook his head"did you?",John shook his head,we all turn to look at Roger"it just popped in there",he says"what.What just popped in there?",i ask"THAT!",John says"holy shit",i say"the stay puft marshmallow man",Roger says.

"on three we cross the streams",i say.


	2. (2)Five years later,Gozer returns

**_ November 11th 1984,Sunday _ **

We had all gone to bed late,i of course had a stupid wet dream,woke up with cum soaked boxers!

"now its our turn",Roger says"shut up Roger,you had a wet dream too,you got a handjob by a Ghost",i tell him"John fell off his bed,Brian was kicking into the air",i say."shut up you two",John's awake.I took a shower which is well deserved after a night of catching ghosts and running around doing so.

I grabbed my clothes,plaid button up shirt,blue and green with blue jeans,loafers.Roger's in a black T shirt,khaki jeans.with trainers."roger!you're buying breakfast!",i yell.

"not yet boys,that girl from the other day is here",John says"someone's got a girlfriend!",the three of us tease him,"She's not my girlfriend!",blusher much.

At this point,we're all made to check out the apartment."where did you say you saw this Demon?",i ask"the Fridge",she says.I look at Roger,I open the Fridge"oh my god",i was cut off"what?",she asked"all the junk food how can you eat this?",she looked at me"i swear i saw dogs,growing and snarling,it said Zuul",she says.

"Can you Describe what you saw?",John asked her.she does,"i'm leaving",i sigh"i'm with you",Roger and Brian say"see you later John,good luck",i grin."hey rog?",he looked at me"get her",he shook his head,laughing.We got into the car,I drove this time."Chinese?",i ask"Freddie,we get that everyday,look at us,we're famous",Roger says."Thai?",Brian says"to spicy",i say"Italian?",Roger says."okay Italian it is",i say.

"pizza?",we share a look,agreed on it."maybe catching ghosts isn't so bad after all",i say."what are you saying?",Brian asked"I never agreed to this in the first place,it was Johns idea,he founded our business,Roger and i cleaned up the place,hired Mary",i say.

I pulled into the garage,parked.Roger took the Pizza.i climbed up the pole just to show off. "Freddie really?",Roger asks"you forget i'm the stronger one",i say."and the jerk",he says"fuck off",i laugh."come on Brian,don't be scared",i tease."want the big ol' teddy bear to show you?",i tend to go to far with teasing.

he went red with embarrassment.i slid down,"its easy",i say"this'll sound dirty but you gotta wrap your legs around it before pulling yourself up",i did so,Roger and i started eating the pizza."if you can't do it use the stairs!",i call down."Freddie,i'd watch where you're going",Roger says,with that,i fell through the hole,grabbed the pole on my way down"i'm fine",i say"are you sure?",John asked"fuck off John",i laugh"don't be a show off",he says."where's your humour?",i ask"i'm sure its up your ass",i joked.

"i can fire you,you know",he says"no,you can't,i hired myself,if i wanted to,i could quit",i say."go on then",he says"fine,I quit Ghostbusters",i say,i went up to the bedrooms."Brian!Take my place",i yelled."what did you do?",Roger asked"oh i quit",i say."you can't!we need four of us",Roger says"should've thought of that before John went mental",i say.

"WE GOT ONE!",Mary yells.I sighed,suited up.grabbed my boots,put them on.we all dash out to the car,i drove this time.Down to the Hotel again,screeched the tires while parking.grabbed our proton packs."ready?",Roger asked."Ghostbusters go!",we split up.

"I saw it i saw it!",roger says over his radio"its staring right at me",i say."ugly little spud ain't it",Roger says"Roger,i think it can hear you",it came for me,i screamed again,Damn slimer."it slimed me again",i got up.

"Ugh disgusting",the slime flew from my hands."lets catch the little bugger!",i say."the elevator to Twelfth",i say"going up?",i ask"i'll take the next one",the man says."the ball room!",Roger says."heat em up",i say."on!",they say"ready?",John asked"ready!",we grin"Hold it!",i say.Roger,Brian and John hold it,i set the trap.

"bring him down boys",i step on the button,we all watch."he's caught",i say."back to me quitting",i say,we dealt with the trap once back at the fire house.I went up to the bedrooms,took off my boots.i'm bloody tired."Mercury?",i look up"what do you want may?",i ask."to seduce you",he deadpans"fuck off then",i say.

he trapped me under him"get off me Brian",i tell him"No,not until you kiss me",he says"i'm not gay",i say"really Taylor says otherwise",he says."Just get off me!",i say.he left the room,five minutes after this.the door shut and locked on its own"Roger?John?Brian!LET ME OUT",i was really freaking out,i smelt smoke.i tried to unlock the door.

"Brian!"we have no fire extinguisher in the room.the door was kicked in,by Roger.."the fuck happened?",he asked"i don't know Roger,the door shut and locked itself,then the room went up in flames",i tell him."Vigo",he says"excuse me what?",i ask."vigo",he says"A powerful god,torturer,he was shot,stabbed,poisoned,stretched,cut up into bits",he says.

i went down the pole,"you don't look good",Brian says"shut up,you have no say",i tell him"you started this",i say"what the fuck do you mean?",he asked"he got stuck in the bedrooms,Vigo is back",Roger says."he wanted to kill Freddie,we all know why",John says.

"i'm not going near the bedrooms tonight"i say.I sat in my office,"i'm sorry i am sorry",Brian says."its fine,i'm just a little spooked",i say. "thought you were use to this?",he asked"Not exactly,i have shit going on with the Museum directer",i say"Yarnosh?",i nodded."Yep,he's possessed as Vigo,wants me dead",i sigh.

i felt my chair got from under me,"ROGER!",he laughed."fuck you Roger",i snap."Why can't you ever leave me alone?!",i ask."What crawled up his ass?",Roger says"fuck off,how would you like it if Vigo tried to kill you?!",i snap."I QUIT!",i yelled."FOR GOOD!",i went to my apartment.

kept the lights on,a knock on the door startled me"who is it?!",i yell out"who the fuck do you think?",i roll my eyes"what do you want Brian?",i ask."i can tell you're bloody terrified you bugger",he says.he stayed at my apartment.

I keep a Proton pack with me since i stole an extra.a ghost nanny flew to the window,i held it while setting the trap."i'm staying",Brian says"go home",i tell him"No",he says, _then_ he kissed me....."hear that?",i ask.we share a look,"Zuul",we say.we went fucking running in full suit.to the fire house"BOYS!WE GOT ONE!",Brian yelled.i pulled the car around,they came running.i sped off to the apartment building,we went to Dana's apartment,grabbed our proton packs.

"Ready?",i ask.we all went up to the roof top with the whole of NY watching.We got escorted by the cops and the Military."who's that?",Brian asked"Gozer",i say"i thought Gozer was a man",he says"its whatever it wants to be",John says"get her Roger get her",i say,he looked at me,i nod."Are you a god?",Gozer asked,Roger looked back at me,i nod,fist to my chest"No",he says,we all groan"then die!",we were blasted"you idiot",John says to him.

"when he asks if you are a god!YOU SAY YES!",Brian and i yelled at him."Heat em up",Roger says"on",we say."Ready",we all shout."DON'T CROSS THE STREAMS!",John yelled.

"On three",john says"one",i say"two",Roger says"three!",Brian says.we all crossed our streams and looked away,didn't work,only Neutralised it.

"i didn't think of anything",i say"did you?",Brian shook his head"did you?",John shook his head,we all turn to look at Roger"it just popped in there",he says"what.What just popped in there?",i ask"THAT!",John says"holy shit",i say"the stay puft marshmallow man",Roger says.

"on three we cross the streams",i say.

"hey puffy!",Roger yells."One",Roger and i say"Two",John"three",Brian.we cross the streams,then flames,then a flash.we were covered in Marshmallow,"Mercury?",i got up"you okay?",i ask"i'm fine",Roger and Brian say"Deacy?",i ask"i'm okay",he says 

**_ Five years later,1989 _ **

Five years,we had gone out of business after the Gozer incident.there's a court trial,me,Roger and John.Brian had left for the time being.we grab the proton packs when the two brothers start causing trouble."hold them!",i say,i slid a trap under them"ready?",i ask"READY!",Roger and John yell,i open the trap and join them.

"two in one!",i say.we were set free,case dropped.i pulled the car around,we drove back to the fire house.with the system getting full,we do manage space."look what the cat dragged in",i say"Brian you're back?!",John says"yeah....",he says"so uh Chrissie left you?",i ask"i left her",he says."she baby trapped me",he says.

"you just missed the busting of your life",i say."two ghosts,one trap",John says."scoleri brothers",i say"weren't they sentenced to the chair?",i nodded."we got the pink goo",John says"it reacts to anger,Music",Roger says.we walked to our game room.Roger puts some of the goo in the toaster,before starting the music."oh great,we have a dancing toaster",i chuckle.

"guys,i have a feeling someone else has Returned",i say"Gozer",John says.we share a look,"the apartments have been built again",i say"so.....",we all share a look"Freddie,pull the Ecto 1 around,grab the proton packs",i nodded.i suited up,pulled the car around.we sped off to the Apartment blocks,basically all over again"don't bugger it up this time",i tell Roger"are you a god?",Gozer asked,we all glare at Roger."Yes",he says,we got the chance to defeat Gozer first time,crossed the streams,trap out.

we set out two traps,"hold her/him",i yell.Roger and i step on the trap button,we trapped Gozer into the trap,destroyed it.caught every ghost all over again.defeated Vigo and Yarnosh.


End file.
